


ginger tea

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020, an early contribution in preparation!, why wasnt that a tag already smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Hardrada treats a patient with a sore throat.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417





	ginger tea

“And really,” Hardrada yanks a drawer open and rifles through it’s content aggressively, “ _must_ they be so impatient with their cures?”

The patient sits there in silence. No wonder, really. Her throat, her spouse had explained, was too sore for her to talk.

“‘Oh Miss Hardrada – no Doctor, I didn’t make this mask to be called Miss – _must_ you take so long? My son is just _so_ sick.’ Well, Lady Snobbybreeches, if you want your little brat to be cured you need to learn a little- there it is!”

Hardrada pulls the dry-looking root out with an excited croak, and sweeps over to where she left the grater and the kettle. “This tea’ll fix you up in just a week or two, my dear. Watch closely.” She begins to grate the root into the water, careful that no flakes fall onto the rim. The merchant who sells the little root only comes around once or twice a year, after all. 

Before long, around half the root is gone and the good Doctor declares the tea must steep. She packs the root back away and tosses the grater towards the sink, turning back to her patient with a smile behind the lenses of her mask. “You’ll be right as rain after you’ve had a few cups of this. Family recipe-- you just _have_ to try it with a little honey.” With that she turns to rifle through another cupboard for a jar of the stuff, continuing her earlier train of thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on plaguetober prompts, and whumptober prompts, AND the bad things happen prompts...
> 
> Early work for plaguetober 2020! This will be added onto the end of the series as a bonus on the first of November
> 
> This was originally what I was going to post for prompt 1- leeches but the leeches just. didn't happen.
> 
> There will soon be art of Hardrada appearing on my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes), and several stories featuring Hardrada will be uploaded over the next few weeks.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
